


When All That Is Left Is My Darkest Foe

by StarrySkye



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mon-El Mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkye/pseuds/StarrySkye
Summary: Post 2X14 Kara breaks up with Mon-El and somebody else entirely knocks on her door.





	1. My Friends Tell Me Not To Trust You But I Can't Trust Them

Kara had had a long day, she had fought with Alex, Jeremiah had turned out to be evil, and to top it all off when she got back to the DEO after Jeremiah escaping Mon-El instead of being supportive like she needed was full of I told you so’s and so she had broken up with him.  
  
She was slumped down on her couch when she heard the knock at her door. “It’s open.” She said almost too quietly, too tired to even check who it was so when she heard Lena go “Oh my god Kara. What happened,” she was surprised she had thought maybe it was her sister coming to make emends or James and Winn had finished guardianing for the night to come and see her.  
  
Kara couldn’t help but sob as she realised how ironic it was that the one person everybody kept telling her was her enemy was the one there when she need her the most. “Oh, Kara I’m sorry” Lena said, dropping her bag on Kara’s table and rushing to her side. “I didn’t mean to make things worse.” She said as she embraced Kara. Lena wasn’t a big fan of physical affection, being raised I deprived of it does that to a person, but Kara was and she wanted to do anything she could to help the bubble of sunshine that was always ready to help her.  
  
“You didn’t” Kara replies sorrowfully, the words mumbled due to Kara’s face still being in Lena’s shoulder. “It’s just everybody. And I mean everybody has been telling me I can’t trust you. That you’re going to turn around and stab me in the back. But you’re the one that’s here and they… they’ve all…” Kara tries to explain but dissolves into another fit of sobs instead.  
  
Lena patiently held Kara through it all until the sobs had subsided. “I will always be here Kara, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” Lena said stroking Kara’s hair absentmindedly in a subconscious effort to keep her calm.  
  
“I want to tell you. I do.” Kara said oddly determined for someone whose been crying all evening. “I just. I can’t tell you without telling you something else first. Something I am not sure how you will take. I didn’t mean to lie to you I didn’t. And it’s not because I don’t trust you I do” Kara word vomited working herself up again so Lena took pity on her and interrupted. “If you’re talking about the fact you’re Supergirl don’t worry I understand.” Lena said softly, admittedly at first she didn’t she thought Kara was angling at something but as she got to know Kara she learnt how incapable of deception Kara really was.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Kara mumbles as she snuggles closer to Lena, feeling closer to her than she had moments before due to the lack of secrets between them.  
  
“No need to apologise dear. Like I said I understand.” Lena reassured Kara “Now what’s got my favorite bubble of sunshine so upset hmm?” Lena asked wanting to know how to make Kara feel better.  
  
“Well, we found my foster dad. He was abducted by Cadmus about a year after I came to earth, we all thought he had died until a year or so ago. But they, they did something to him and he betrayed us all.” Kara explained a fresh wave of tears rolling down her face and Lena pulled Kara even closer despite the fact it was physically impossible.  
  
“I’m sorry” Lena apologised it felt necessary because her family were the ones constantly hurting Kara’s. “Don’t be” Kara said still crying in to her shirt. “You’re probably the most innocent person in this war.”  
  
“I’m still sorry.” Lena said. “I hate to ask but why wasn’t your sister her with you?” Lena asked, knowing that the girls had a strong bond she couldn’t help but wonder why they were hurting separately and not together.  
  
Obviously, it was the wrong thing to say as Kara began to sob hysterically. “We had a fight. She said we weren’t family.” Kara got out between sobs her words shaky as she gasped for breath.  
  
“Oh darling. I’m sorry.” Lena said not knowing anything else to say. “I bet Alex is feeling really bad about that as well. Why don’t you go over tomorrow and see if you can’t patch things up?” Lena suggested.  
  
For a moment, she thought she had done something wrong because for the first time that night Kara’s head left her shoulder. Kara’s glassy heartbroken eyes still brimming with tears and an alarming shade of blood red found hers and she heard Kara ask in a small timid voice she had to stain to hear “will you come with me.” Lena was surprised but she already knew she could never say no to Kara Danvers especially when the world has her this broken. “If it’s what you want I won’t ever leave your side” she answered honestly.  
  
This seemed to please Kara who placed her head in Lena’s lap and closed her eyes worn out from all the crying.  
  
“Kara.” Lena said gently not trying to startle her but also knowing a couch is not the nicest of places to sleep.  
  
“Yeah.” Kara replied sleepily.  
  
“I think we should get you into bed” Lena said rising and gently pulling Kara up. Kara mumbled something that Lena presumed to be kryptonese but cooperated as Lena man handled her into bed.  
  
Lena was just about to leave to sleep on the couch, unwilling to leave Kara alone when a had shot out and grabbed her wrist. “Stay with me.” Kara pleaded.  
  
“Okay.” Lena replied “I need to borrow some clothes, that alright?” Lena asked. Upon hearing some sort of affirmative noise Lena went about finding herself a t-shirt and some sweats to sleep in quickly changing before popping to the bathroom to wipe off her make-up, she was just about to slip into the bed when she remembered she was a CEO and quickly flicked Jess a text telling her to clear her schedule for tomorrow and after she had done that she could have the day off.  
  
As she slipped into Kara’s bed and Kara snuggled into her something about it felt so right, so natural, that this was where she was always meant to be, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.


	2. You Repair The Wounds My Friends Have Created

When Lena woke up she felt a warm body pressed into her and as she opened her eyes to see a pool of blonde hair attached to a head that had nuzzled in her chest and she remembered what had happened the previous night when she had come around to invite Kara to another L-Corp fundraiser and found her crying her heart out on the couch. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 9’o clock, she hadn’t slept in like that for ages, getting up at 5:30 most mornings, obviously she needed the sleep as much as Kara. Deciding that she should make breakfast for Kara, knowing how much waking up after crying yourself to sleep feels oddly like a hangover, Lena carefully extracted herself from Kara without waking her up and padded to the kitchen. Upon inspecting the kitchen, she found several packets of pancake mix and figured they would do she took four out of the cupboard knowing how much Kara ate due to her increased metabolism on earth.  
  
Lena was halfway through making the pancakes when she heard a knock on Kara’s door, sending a cursory look through to Kara who was still asleep in bed, Lena opened the door to Kara’s sister and the detective that arrested her two weeks ago, “You’re not Kara” Maggie said.  
  
“No I’m not, Kara is still asleep, I’m in the middle of cooking breakfast there should be enough for both of you as well if you wish to join us.” Lena invited civilly knowing that even though Alex had hurt Kara, Kara would still want her here.  
  
“Um… Yeah, thanks. “Alex said awkwardly replied whilst shuffling in only due to the hand on her back pushing her in.  
  
Lena went back to the stove to continue cooking the pancakes when Maggie asked with a knowing smirk on her face. “So, Miss Luthor, what are you doing in little Danvers’ apartment?”  
  
“Well I came over last night and found her in need of a friend so I stayed and comforted here and call me Lena please detective.” Lena replied  
  
“Well then call me Maggie.” Maggie replied “I am sorry by the way about arresting you, I hope you can understand that I was just doing my job.” Maggie apologized.  
  
“There are no hard feelings on my account Maggie, I understand how guilty I looked. If I was in your position I would have done the same thing.” Lena reassured Maggie not blaming the police department for doing their job, her mother had done a particularly excellent job at framing her.  
  
After that it was silent whilst Lena continued cooking, Maggie and Alex watching standing inseparably close, until “Does she hate me?” Alex said small and weak, the vulnerability evident in her voice.  
  
Lena sighs and turns around to face Alex, “No, she doesn’t she just misses her sister.” Lena answered, “but you should have never said that, especially because she’s adopted. When you’re adopted it doesn’t matter how much everything feels like home and family there is always a voice in the back of your head telling you that you don’t belong, that you’re not family, not to mention the fact she is an alien so she feels even more like she doesn’t belong because she doesn’t even share human DNA let alone familial. When you told her she wasn’t family you voiced those fears, you made her lose yet another world, another family. Now I don’t know all the details, but one thing I do know is Kara won’t get angry with you, she won’t explain how much telling her she isn’t family hurts her and makes her feel all alone so I will and I hope that you learn from your mistakes and never tell her she isn’t family again.” Lena told Alex calmly having learnt people take you much more seriously if you don’t raise your voice.  
  
Alex’s face lifted slightly upon hearing that Kara didn’t hate her but it fell considerably more when Lena explained how much she had hurt Kara. Alex isn’t naive she had understood she had hurt Kara but hearing how and all the insecurities her sister had about her place in her family made her feel even worse. Then Alex remembered Lena said something about Kara being an alien, if it wasn’t such a bad time Alex would be making a remark about how Kara couldn’t keep a secret but she just looked at Lena and said “So you know about her then.”  
  
Lena smirked a little and said, “it didn’t take long to be honest. Those glasses really don’t help at all.” Which earned a chuckle from everybody and Lena turned back to the stove to finish the last few pancakes.  
  
“I always said that, she still wears them though, they help keep her vision under control.” Alex explains to both Lena and Maggie as when Maggie had brought up the glasses both their minds were on other things.  
  
“Ah, so they do serve a purpose and there was me thinking it was just a fashion choice.” Maggie joked getting a smile from Alex and Lena though nobody could see the latter’s.  
  
“Yeah, they are lined with lead. Kara has enhanced senses and sometimes especially when she first arrived she would go into sensory overload, the glasses helped a bit along with top range noise cancelling headphones.” Alex explained “You should have seen how scared she was of the popcorn machine. Literally hid underneath the table” Alex grinned causing the others in the room to chuckle all stopping when they heard a groan from behind them.  
  
“Alex not fair. Stop it. Don’t forget I know plenty of stories from your punk phase and Eliza has told me plenty of stories about you before I got there.” Kara complained wiping sleep out of her eyes walking into the kitchen in search of the pancakes she can smell.  
“Afternoon sleeping beauty, remind me to get those stories off you.” Maggie grinned at Kara and kissed the top of Alex’s head. “Why don’t Lena and I get the table ready for breakfast whilst you two have a talk.” She suggested giving Alex a gentle encouraging push away from her.  
Alex followed Kara through back to her bedroom in an effort to have a slightly private conversation.  
  
“I’m sorry Kara,” are the only words out of her mouth before she finds herself clinging to Kara with all her might and she feels her bones creaking with Kara’s embrace. “I shouldn’t have said you weren’t part of the family. You were just trying to protect us all and I took everything out on you. I’m sorry Kara. Like unbelievably sorry. I know you’ve been feeling especially alone recently and telling you that you weren’t part of the family was just salt in a gaping wound.” Alex apologized explaining that she understood how much her actions had hurt her.  
  
“I forgive you Alex.” Kara said softly still clinging desperately to Alex, “I understand why you did it. It doesn’t make your actions alright but I do forgive you. No matter what, you are my sister, you are my family Alex, you always will be no matter what happens.” Kara said reassuring her sister, both stood in silence clinging to each other desperately in silence until Maggie and Lena both walked in to indicate breakfast was ready.  
  
Kara grinned her patented Kara Danvers sunshine smile and tugged Alex to the table as if she hadn’t been fed for a week, causing everybody to laugh at her excitability. At the table, Kara saw that everybody else had two or three pancakes on their plates but she had a huge pile with too many to count and her stomach rumbled. “They look brilliant Lena thank you. You didn’t have to make breakfast.” Kara said, “Especially when you’ve done so much already and you have a company to run.”  
  
Lena blushed slightly “It was nothing really I figured you would be hungry and I needed a day off so you’re doing me a favour.” Lena shrugged it off as they all sat down and started to eat.  
  
They all ate in a comfortable silence, it was unusual for a meal with the Danvers sisters to be silent but with all they were still trying to process, the betrayal and hurt, it wasn’t a surprise. Once they had finished Maggie was the one to suggest a movie day to which they all agreed and decided that Star Wars marathon was a safe bet as they all enjoyed it. Kara used her super speed to clean the dishes and quickly popped the popcorn using her laser eyes causing Lena to blink. It was one thing to know Kara was Supergirl and another thing entirely to see her using her powers for everyday tasks.  
  
Over the course of the day Alex and Kara’s heads found their ways to Maggie and Lena’s respective laps dosing off whilst Maggie and Lena carried out a hushed conversation both absentmindedly running their fingers through the head on their laps.


End file.
